


Monster

by mean_whale



Series: Of Monsters and Men [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Rape, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa doesn't like Kageyama and decides to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Kitaichi!
> 
> I have [a dedicated writing blog](http://mean-whalewrites.tumblr.com) but also sometimes talk about writing [on twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale), but to follow me on twitter please be over 18!

Kageyama Tobio was a monster. What made him even more monstrous was the fact that he didn’t realise it himself. He would pop up when you least expected it, his round eyes innocent and face clueless. His motives may have been pure, but it didn’t matter in the end. What mattered was that his actions were horrific, and he wouldn’t stop repeating the same atrocities over and over again.

“He’s like a nightmare,” Oikawa once told Iwaizumi, who scoffed at him and told him to stop blowing things out of proportion.

What Iwaizumi didn’t know was how accurate it was for Oikawa to describe Kageyama as a nightmare; he would often lie awake at nights, trying to convince himself that he was good, he definitely could and would be the best, and every single time the image of Kageyama disrupted his thoughts and his confidence shrank. He tried to talk to himself, encourage himself to believe in his skills, but as days passed by and Kageyama’s genius talent became more and more obvious it became much harder for him to believe in himself. It didn’t matter how many hours he spent practising; Kageyama would just walk in the room, touch the ball and immediately know what to do.

“He’s like a nightmare,” Oikawa once told Iwaizumi, who scowled at him and told him to start acting like a proper senpai.

It didn’t matter how many hours he spent practising. Eventually Kageyama would surpass him with minimum effort, and he would be left behind in the dust, completely forgotten. Every day he tried to stay away from the boy, tried to make sure he wouldn’t have to look into the big eyes that would stare at him like they could see right into his soul, and every day he failed. Sometimes it felt like Kageyama was following him around, always emerging from the shadows when he let his guard down, asking for him to teach him this and that. He didn’t want to, and he had, on several occasions, said so, but the boy wouldn’t stop asking with his squeaky voice and childlike expression.

When he had tried to hit Kageyama out of frustration and anger, Iwaizumi had scolded him. In Iwaizumi’s eyes it was all his fault, and he cried himself to sleep in frustration. His best friend could see nothing wrong in the way Kageyama wouldn’t listen to what he said, would keep pressing him every single day, and Oikawa felt like he had been abandoned already.

“He’s like a stalker,” he said, but Iwaizumi told him he was paranoid and had to stop obsessing over it.

Kageyama had already found his snapping point, but didn’t learn from it, it seemed, because the threat of being hit by Oikawa didn’t stop him from approaching him again. It was early in the morning, and Oikawa had been the only one in the gym for a while. He had been practising since before the dawn. He had to improve. He had to always improve faster than he really could, because if he stopped moving forward he would be left behind. He served the ball with force and failed. His eyes were tearing up in frustration when he heard a rustle, and he quickly turned to look. Kageyama was standing by the doorway, watching him like he was an exhibition, head cocked to the side like he was thinking. Kageyama’s eyes were dark and wide, and Oikawa wanted to shut them for good.

“Will you teach me how to serve?” Kageyama asked.

His words were an echo around Oikawa, and he shuddered. He didn’t want Kageyama to look at him.

“Never,” he snapped, but Kageyama stepped forward into the gym.

“Please,” the boy pleaded.

Oikawa turned his back to the approaching boy. He wanted to shut his ears so he would never have to hear the gullible voice again.

“Oikawa-,” Kageyama started but was startled into silence when Oikawa turned around and grabbed his collar.

Neither of them said anything. Kageyama was staring at him with unsuspecting eyes. They were the eyes that always followed him in his dreams and every day when he wanted for no one to see.

“Why won’t you leave me alone?” Oikawa seethed.

He didn’t give the boy an opportunity to answer. He pushed him down onto the floor. Kageyama landed on his back with a loud thud, his head hitting the floor only after most of the momentum of the push had subsided. He lay still, eyes inspecting every move of Oikawa’s.

“Why won’t you leave me alone?” Oikawa shouted and kicked Kageyama on the leg.

Kageyama flinched with the pain and tried to move away, but Oikawa was already on top of him, forcing him to turn around and lie on his stomach. He was straddling Kageyama’s butt, holding his small wrists in his hands as tight as he could. Kageyama squirmed but didn’t struggle.

“I hate you,” Oikawa whispered.

He took a fistful of Kageyama’s hair in his hand and pulled the boy’s head up. Kageyama whimpered but didn’t use his released hand to stop it. Oikawa pulled his head until his neck was completely exposed. He saw how Kageyama swallowed with difficulty. The movement of the childish throat rattled something inside him, and he lowered his mouth on it. He licked a stripe over Kageyama’s pulse point and bit into the vulnerable throat. Kageyama wailed and tried to move away. His soft butt rubbed against Oikawa’s groin sending a wave of interest in the older boy’s body.

“I hate you,” Oikawa said when he released his hold of Kageyama’s throat.

The smooth skin was tainted with teeth marks darker than the skin around them. Oikawa let go of the hair, and Kageyama let his head drop down to the floor chin first. Oikawa rolled his hips against the soft flesh of Kageyama’s butt. He was surprised by the lack of resistance from Kageyama, who simply lay on the floor.

“I’ll teach you a lesson,” Oikawa said and reached down to pull on Kageyama’s pants. “I’ll teach you to stop bothering me.”

With a single pull Oikawa got Kageyama’s sweatpants and underwear down to expose his round butt. The skin was pale and flawless and the shape soft and inviting. Oikawa let go of Kageyama’s hand and brought both his hands down to touch the soft flesh that was covering firm muscles. He squeezed the butt cheeks and Kageyama whimpered. He kneaded them in his hands and spread them apart to reveal a cute pink hole twitching under inspection. Kageyama was still hairless down there, his smooth skin almost begging to be touched.

Oikawa poked a finger on the tight rim of Kageyama’s hole. The touch was enough to finally make Kageyama pull away from Oikawa, to try to crawl forward and escape the situation. Oikawa slapped the wiggling butt with as much force as he could summon, the sound of it resonating in the empty gym. Oikawa took a hold of Kageyama’s hips and pulled him closer.

“Where are you going?” he asked with a mocking voice. “You’ve always begged for me to teach you, now I’m teaching you.”

He pushed two fingers in Kageyama’s mouth that easily opened to him. He didn’t have to tell the boy what to do; Kageyama was already sucking on the fingers and using his tongue to spread saliva all over them. With his free hand Oikawa squeezed Kageyama’s butt cheek as he felt himself growing hard with the stimulation to his fingers. He let go of the cheek to pull his own pants down enough to free his cock.

Kageyama whimpered and he pulled his fingers out. The boy was panting, his cheek resting on the floor and eyes half closed. Oikawa spread his buttocks apart and probed at the pink entrance with his slick fingers. Before Kageyama could try to wriggle away, he pushed both fingers inside. The hole opened up to him with surprisingly little effort, but squeezed his fingers tightly together. Kageyama cried out and tried to struggle, but Oikawa slapped his butt again before reaching for his hair.

The sharp tug on Kageyama’s hair was enough to stop him from trying to escape. Tiny whimpers escaped his mouth as Oikawa pushed his fingers all the way inside before pulling them out again. With every push the movement became easier, although the saliva was quickly drying. Oikawa let go of Kageyama’s hair and sat back to spit on his butt crack. The fingers sunk inside the tight hole and spread the saliva around. Oikawa spread his fingers apart causing Kageyama to groan with a sob.

Oikawa withdrew his fingers and spat on his hand to slick up his cock that was now fully hard. The thought of Kageyama’s tight hole sucking him in excited him, and with a shaky hand he lined his cock to Kageyama’s twitching entrance. Kageyama didn’t try to escape, but he was shaking and whining. Oikawa pushed forward, but his cock slipped. Kageyama was tight, and Oikawa hooked his thumbs in to open him up. Kageyama cried out as his hole was spread wide open, and Oikawa’s cock slipped in with the help. He thrust in all the way to the base before stopping to calm his beating heart.

The insides of Kageyama were hot and tight, twitching with the intrusion. Oikawa breathed out loud. His hands were resting on Kageyama’s hips, where the skin was warm and soft. He started to move with small thrusts to get used to the tightness surrounding him. Kageyama turned his head to rest his forehead on the floor, and his hands were fists by his head. Oikawa sped up his movements and let out a strangled moan. He had never been able to imagine such heat surrounding him, and he couldn’t think anymore. He let his hips take control and fucked into Kageyama’s hole with abandon. His back was bent low and he was panting, drops of sweat emerging from his hairline as he felt his balls meet Kageyama’s backside with each thrust.

Sounds of sex were thick in the air: skins slapping against skin, Oikawa panting, a drop of sweat splashing on Kageyama’s back. Oikawa felt the intense heat gather tighter in his belly, and with a few more thrusts into the tight hole he was releasing his load in spurts. He squeezed his eyes shut as his body shook with the force of his orgasm, imagining the way his come was painting Kageyama’s insides white, and he rocked his hips into oversensitivity before finally pulling out.

He sat down on the hard floor and leaned on his arms as he caught his breath. Beside him Kageyama turned to lie on his side and curled up into foetal position. He was still whimpering. Oikawa turned to look at the way his hole was clenching onto air and come started to drip down his butt. Oikawa pulled his own pants on before looking at Kageyama’s face.

He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but definitely not this; Kageyama’s eyes were closed tightly and his cheeks were soaked with tears. His mouth was slightly open, letting out tiny sobs as he lay on the floor. Oikawa’s stomach dropped as he looked at the boy, whose fists had opened up. Kageyama’s body was shivering, and Oikawa felt his chest form into a heavy knot. He felt empty inside except for the knot, and he swallowed as he looked at Kageyama, whose butt was bare and had reddened with the slaps. He pulled his knees up and buried his face, but nothing could shield him from the sounds of Kageyama whimpering.


End file.
